


I've Got That Tune

by iLazy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Obscure Pairing Fic, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLazy/pseuds/iLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Every time she was there, tapping away at the ivories with enough passion to fill a romance novel. He doesn't remember when they exchanged names, or numbers, but he does remember the first time she smiled when he walked through the door. </i>
</p>
<p>A modern AU, that centres around Jaime and Lyanna and music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got That Tune

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Lyanna pairings in this world. That's why I've decided to add to the Jaime/Lyanna fandom! Hopefully I write one for Oberyn/ Lyanna, and Arthur/ Lyanna, and Lyanna/ anyone else that strikes my fancy. God my stories are going to Lyanna centric aren't they...

He enjoys fucking her to the Black Keys and the Arctic Monkeys, despite not knowing which band is which (Lyanna laughs at him every time he gets it wrong but Jaime doesn’t really care, all he knows is that Howlin’ For You makes her want to suck his cock). He’s never been a big music snob, and until he met her, he just listened to the latest hits.

(Lyanna rolled her eyes at him when he said that. “Arctic Monkeys was the number one album a few weeks ago.”)

She opens his eyes though, or ears as the case may be. He was expecting The Beatles, The Stones, and every other band that existed between the sixties and nineties, which she did (Jaime still isn’t a big fan of The Beatles) but she also introduced him to the classics. As in classical, and the main reason why he’s fucking her to the Black Keys, making love to her while Kings of Leon plays, and does the foreplay to the tune of Chinese Man. And it all started with Cersei’s forgotten text book, and Brahm’s Hungarian Dance No. 5.

He was playing the good brother, and promised through text that he’d swing by the music room to pick up her history or science (Jaime can’t remember, all he knows is that it was heavy) textbook before heading to English. He’d be late, but Mr. Dayne liked him well enough so it really didn’t matter. To his great surprise, it wasn’t empty and whoever was in it was banging away at the piano. He had recognized the tune, only because it was the same song he and Cersei had tried to duet years ago. When he opened the door, not really caring if he was interrupting, he had expected two people tapping away at the ivories, not one. Especially not one dressed like she was.

Ripped jeans that weren’t ripped for style but rather from age, a flannel shirt two sizes too big, some cheap floral print tank top, shoes that had seen better days, and her hair…. he’d seen wild animals with tamer locks. What he should have done was grab Cersei’s textbook and leave, but instead he stood in the doorway and _listened._ Really listened, not the half-ass listening he did in class, but the actual ‘I’m interested in what’s happening’ listening. He hadn’t listened like that since his mom introduced him to sports (Jaime was trying to do the same with Lyanna, and it was slowly working. She didn’t make fun of football as much).

He didn’t realized how good a piano could sound. It was more than pressing keys to make noise, it was passion, and patience, and practice. A lot of practice, he would come to find out (Jaime would never tell his sister that she was the reason he and Lyanna were dating). He had been enjoying the music so much he didn’t notice her staring at him, while she continued to play. Impressive.

He had apologized for interrupting, and stated his business while grabbing Cersei's textbook. Before he left, he had promised that it wouldn't ever happen again.

Until it did.

And again.

And again.

…and again ( Jaime loves his sister more than life itself, but he’s starting to wonder why _or who_ is making Cersei forget her textbook so much).

Every time she was there, tapping away at the ivories with enough passion to fill a romance novel. He doesn't remember when they exchanged names, or numbers, but he does remember the first time she smiled when he walked through the door. He remembers the first time he skipped English to listen to her practice (in the end it didn't matter. Lyanna was as passionate for English as she was for music, and Jaime managed to pass the class with a B+). He remembers the first time he sat beside her while she practiced. He remembers the first time he kissed her.

(Lyanna had grinned at him after, and pulled him by the collar for a second kiss).

He learned a lot about piano from her. The haunting melodies of Philips Glass, the gentle notes of Yiruma, and of course the unchained energy of Johannes Brahms. (Lyanna loved playing Brahms, and if Jaime had to describe Lyanna to someone, he'd simply make them listen to one of Brahms melodies). More importantly, he learned the power of music and how it could influence a person’s life.

(Jaime remembers the first song they made love to. Lyanna had made him listen to a remix called Sexual High, and before he knew it they were in her bed, kissing, caressing, pulling).

“What are you thinking about?” She asks, hair falling to one side as she leans over him. He smiles, weaving one hand through the untamed locks as Fleur Blanche plays in the background.

“How to thank you for introducing me to new music,” He answers.

She smiles, and moves closer. “I can think of a few ways.”


End file.
